Certain archery bows are used for bowfishing. In such arrangements, a fishing line is attached to an arrow and the line is paid out from a reel arrangement on the bow when the arrow is shot. After the arrow is shot, the reel arrangement can be used to draw the line and arrow back towards the bow.